Paramount
by Stefanize
Summary: A new case ends up with the SVU squad losing track of Amanda after she's sent on an undercover mission. Blaming herself for her girlfriend's disappearance, Olivia goes to drastic measures to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl, probably around 11 or 12 with long blonde hair ran through the woods of Central Park. The bitter cold of late January nipped at her skin, but she didn't stop running. She couldn't. She was running on fear, a fear that would be there for the rest of her life. But she did not know that, yet. She tripped over a branch falling hard into the white snow. There was severe pain in her left arm, but she quickly scampered up from the ground. Her shirt ripped on the tree, she still didn't stop.

"Scarlet!" She breathed out once she didn't hear him after her anymore. She saw her breath in the air. "Scarlet!" She called the name again, but didn't get a response. She didn't feel her broken arm. She did however feel a hand on her shoulder.

She did not like to be touched.

"Get off me!" She screamed, not knowing who it was. She looked up to see a young blonde woman looking down at her concerned.

"Calm down." The woman said with caring eyes. "Are you okay? Can you tell me your name?"

"Valentina." She said. The woman wasn't him, she was nice; so far. "You have to help me."

"Okay, your safe now." The woman explained softly taking her coat off and covering Valentina.

* * *

"Amanda, baby." Olivia Benson groaned shaking her girlfriend's shoulder gently. "That's your phone." The woman in question on buried her head further in Olivia's neck with a groan.

"Don't these people know it's a Sunday?" Amanda Rollins complained after realizing she should probably answer it. She reached across Olivia for her phone and answered it without caring who was on the other end. "Who is this and what do you want?" Olivia smiled to herself at Amanda's greeting.

_"Remind me not to wake you up again. But we need you and Liv down her now. Lady found a girl running through the woods barely wearing any clothes." _Fin Tutuola explained to his partner.

Amanda sat up immediately, signaling her girlfriend to the same. "How old is she?"

_"She said her name is Valentina, but nothing else. Sorry to pull you both out on a Sunday but she's afraid-"_

"Of men, I know." Amanda finished the sentence quickly. "We'll be there."

* * *

Amanda explained the situation to Olivia on there ride to the precinct. The two had been dating for a year, and even though they attempted to hide their relationship, everyone had long since figured it out. A few months ago, they made a huge step of moving in together since they both saw this would be a long term thing. The two were a very comfortable fit and had a great dynamic on and off the job. Of course, IAB's Lieutenant Tucker was still yet to let their relationship go, but he kept his distance.

Olivia diverted her attention from the road at a red light to look at Amanda. The blonde was slouched against the window clutching onto her coffee as if it were her last life line. Olivia laughed quietly at the sight. Amanda was most definitely not a morning person and Olivia was sure she never would be.

"I don't get how you're so cheerful in the mornings." Amanda quizzed taking another sip of her coffee.

"It is because I have your beautiful face to look at every morning." Olivia confessed with a smile. A red blush decorated Amanda face as she smiled back. She was extremely grateful for Olivia.

They entered the precinct around 6 am and were greeted by Nick, Fin and Cragen.

"Has she been talking at all?" Olivia asked shrugging off her coat. Nick guided both her and Amanda back to the one-sided mirror of the victim interrogation room, where Valentina was seated. The young girl had her knees pulled up to her chest, an NYPD jacket draped over her. Her hair was still wet. Parts of it were sticking to her face awkwardly.

"Oh she's been talking alright. We just can't understand her." Nick explained. He was quickly met by confused looks.

"Does she not speak English?"Amanda wanted to know.

"The woman who found her, Belle Jessup, said Valentina spoke English at the crime scene." He continued. "EMTs think she's just in shock. We have TARU recording her so they can try and figure out what language she's speaking; if she's even speaking one at all." Fin walked up to the three other detective's with obvious news.

"News?" Nick asked hopefully.

"You know it." Fin handed Amanda a picture of Valentina. "Her name is Valentina Strömberg. She's been missing for about a year from Stockholm along with her sister. Her parents entered her prints into the FBI database a few weeks after she went missing when someone recognized her. The trail went cold after that." Amanda looked at the photo carefully. The girl in the photo was much different than the girl in that room. The girl in the photo had bright blue eyes and a thousand watt smile. The girl in the room was broken and dull. Amanda did not like the differences.

"Where are her parents?" The younger detective asked.

"A translator is going to be arriving shortly so we can get the parents on the phone." Fin explained again.

"One question." Benson began after taking a look at the photo herself. "Where was she spotted previously?"

"Paramount, Georgia." Fin answered.

* * *

**First story! Now, I'm not sure if there is actually a city in Georgia (or even a town) named Paramount. It just goes along with the story. What do you think? Shall I continue? And sorry for a short first chapter.**

**(P.S, Amanda won't be sent undercover until the like 3rd or 4th chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Valentina." Olivia said softly as her and Amanda entered the interrogation room. Their presence immediately gathered Valentina's attention. The young girl removed herself from the chair, the NYPD jacket falling softly on the floor. She swiftly ran over to Amanda, and wrapped her arms around the blonde detective's middle.

"Scarlet!" She cried placing her head on Amanda's chest. This totally took Amanda by surprise, but for Valentina's sake, she closed the 'hug' but after a while, she retracted a bit. Keeping her hands on Tina's shoulders, she started speaking.

"Valentina, my name is Amanda." She watched as Valentina's face dropped unspeakable measures. It pulled sadness inside Amanda. She looked back at Liv, who nodded for her to go on."But, can you tell me who Scarlet is?" The 12 year old shook her head quickly, tears filling her eyes. Wrapping her arm around Valentina's shoulders, Amanda guided the young girl over to the couch, where she and Liv sat on opposite sides of Valentina.

"Valentina, do you know where you are?" Olivia asked. It was obvious that Tina's mental state was not where it should be.

"N-no." She answered softly. She was shivering because all she had on was a tank top and tore jeans. No shoes. Olivia quickly picked up the jacket back up off the floor and wrapped it around her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Olivia wanted to know.

Valentina wrapped her arms around herself. "Scarlet was bad." She answered, her accent thick.

"Valentina, what do you mean 'bad'?" Amanda asked next, sending a brief look to her girl friend.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "S-she didn't eat all her food. He said she deserved to be punished."

"Okay, this man. Do you know who he is?"

Valentina quickly stood up, grabbed what Olivia guessed was a lamp and threw it at the wall near them. "No!" She screamed. "Get out!" Understanding they had hit a very, very, sensitive topic, the two detective exited the room. Closing the door behind her, Olivia and Amanda were met by the confused looks of Cragen and Fin.

"What the hell happened in there?" Fin asked looked back through the mirror at Tina, who was now pacing back and forth.

"I am not sure. But I think we need to find out who Scarlet is." Amanda said with a sigh.

* * *

The echoed click-clack of heels coming down the empty corridor of the squad room later on the evening caused the team to look up from their computers and takeout. They were still working hard to trying to find out who Scarlet was, with no such luck. As the echos got louder, an young Asian woman rounded the corner with a briefcase in hand.

"How may I help you?" Fin asked after looking around and seeing no one else was going to say anything.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Captain Cragen. Do you know where I could find him?" The woman answered.

Fin took a brief glance at his co-workers, who were already back nose-deep into their research. "The captain stepped out for a moment about 30 minutes ago. Who are you?"

"Hanna Sato, your new ADA."

This statement immediately grabbed Olivia's attention. Alex was their ADA, not this kid, who was probably fresh out of Harvard. Her eyes studied the woman. With long brown hair, a white blouse, dark black jeans and a matching black blazer, Hanna Sato was a seemingly nice person, but didn't change Olivia's already sparked hatred for her because she was Alex's replacement.

"What? What happened to Alex?" Olivia blurted out. Amanda looked concernedly at her girlfriend, but didn't say anything. She knew Alex and Olivia had been great friends, yet the reaction seemed unnecessary to the blonde.

"Miss Cabot took an unexpected leave from the DA's office. Nevertheless, she has filled me in on all your open cases." Hanna answered eyeing Benson slightly.

Nick stood up. "Well, we are pleased to have you, Counselor." Hanna sent the team a soft smile, right as Cragen entered. The two walked to Cragen's office. Olivia didn't say anything else she just grabbed her coat and exited the precinct. Amanda just let out sigh and promised to take to Olivia later.

Nick suddenly stood up out his chair with a smile of victory. "I think I've found Scarlet."

* * *

Soaking wet with harsh rain, brown strands of hair sticking to her face and her mind whirling, Olivia Benson knocked on the door she knew all too well. "Alex. Open the door, we need to talk." She called out. She didn't receive a reply, but an elderly woman in the next apartment exited. She turned her attention to him.

"Have you seen Alex Cabot?" Olivia asked the man.

"Mrs. Cabot? I saw her leaving yesterday morning with a lot of bags. She's a sweet woman, but she keeps to herself." The woman answered with a sad smile.

This broke Olivia's heart. Alex just picked up her stuff and left. Without a goodbye. Without a word.

**The Next Afternoon**

Amanda and Olivia were sitting together on the couch, Olivia with her head on Amanda's chest attempting to pay attention to what was on the TV screen. Amanda sensed her girlfriend's tension. The blonde grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV. Olivia looked at Amanda confused, waiting for her to say something.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I should be asking you that." Amanda sighed. "Something seems on your mind. You know you can tell me anything?" Olivia didn't say anything, just looked at her hands. "Olivia..."

"Nothing is wrong." Olivia protested.

"You're a horrible liar." Amanda countered. "This is about the new ADA, isn't it?"

"I-I can't believe she would just get up and leave without a goodbye." Olivia confessed.

"Liv, I'm sure she had a good reason..." Rollins trailed off as her phone rang from her back pocket. "Rollins." She answered."U-Um, I-I'll be right there."


End file.
